new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thegndom of Tenghua
A stronghold in the north of the Jarldom of Dagny, it sits comfortably between the trade rout of Keishi and Nondong. While the terrain isn't ideal overall, the soil is quite fertile. The stronghold which was build and gifted to Tashigi Cho, after the second conflict with the Wakumi clan, the keep would be expanded and investments would pour into the land. Enabling the descendants of Tashigi over time, to live in comfort and wealth, while also being one of the most important thegns to the Jarls of Dagny. Interesting enough is that Tenghua is constructed in the fashion and manner of the Chonobi culture. Yet, with many interactions with bypassing Taika, the residents are a prime example of a mixed culture of Chonobi and Taika. It is considered why the stronghold's name doesn't uphold a Chonobi name, like many other Cho sites. History The history of Tenghua started with the conclusion of the Second Wakumi-Cho war. As the elected general to lead an armed force into the lands of the Wakumi clan, Tashigi had managed to score a decisive victory for his clan and kin. Because of his deeds, Tashigi earned the respect and love of his clan. Being made into a thegn, he would be granted a small keep at the northern borders of the Jarldom of Dagny. Granted with this land and additional servants, Tashigi would establish a future for his family and descendants, for the years to come. When the keep would be built, a small village would be founded nearby. It was where most servants as levies would reside as the family of Tashigi lived in the keep. Work would be invested in expanding the defences of the fortification. A ring of walls would be added, that first existed out of sturdy wood. But would eventually be replaced by stout and tall walls. The improved defences allowed more people to be attracted to live within the safety of Tenghua, even those who lived north - outside the borders of the Jarldom of Dagny. These new folk that were of Taika origin were, at first, shunned. There were people in Tenghua who wondered if it was right that outsiders should be allowed within the boundaries of the keep. As result, unrest would slowly start to boil between the Chonobi natives and Taika immigrants. Tashigi managed to keep the peace and the immigrants would slowly become assimilated, adopting the language as traditions of the Chonobi, who were more 'native'. This assimilation, however, also started some interest in the Taika culture and traditions. Tashigi, himself, started to gain more interest in learning and studying the Taika culture and clans. As Tenghua would continue to grow and leadership passed, it would become home to what many consider the first of few heavily influenced Taika nobility within the Cho clan. Surrounding Land The soil upon which Tenghua is found and is surrounded by is quite fertile. Many farms and small hamlets, reigned by various hersirs, boast a large harvest every year. There are various forests as hills that occupy some of the lands that are south of Tenghua. North of the fortress lay more rugged terrain, in the form of high- and mountain land. Various small rivers originate from the mountainous area, that flow southwards and are being used by many farmers under the rule of the thegn of Tenghua. Tenghua The fortress is built within the style of the Chonobi culture. At first glance and sight, there seems to be little to not Taika influence. Two rings of stout stone walls, keep the occupants quite safe. The outer wall is further improved by a wide and deep moat. Once passing through the southern gate, one will find themselves in an area that is described as incredible tranquil. Vegetation is abundant and seems to surround the buildings and homes in the southern part. In the northern part, there is less vegetation and that is where more workshops and facilities are founded. Once passing by the inner defences, you will enter the older part of Tenghua. There are various complexes that can be spotted from afar. Such as the large temple, devoted to the gods and ancestors. Many feasts and rituals are conducted in the large temple. Then there are the necessary complexes such as the armoury, stables and various barracks. A particular old building is the 'Longhouse of Torsten'. The old building is one of the few wooden structures as complexes within the inner part of Tenghua, where the elite guard of Tenghua train, eat and reside - as the companions of Tashigi did when the fortress was founded. At last, there is the keep in which the descendants of Tashigi reside and live. It is the centre from which the thegndom is ruled over. An interesting note about the interior of the keep is that it doesn't entirely match the exterior. Because of the influences of the Taika immigrants and Tashigi own interest, the interior of the keep sports quite the mixture between Taika and Chonobi art as styles. Most say that while sites such as Fiska are older, that there are little sites in the northern lands of the Cho that can match the tranquillity or beauty of Tenghua. Category:Cho Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Fortress